Well Great just perfect
by Demonic Wolf Queen
Summary: Nanaeve the dragonborn is so done with everything, when a boy comes running to her begging to save the miners of Dawnstar. But what happens when she falls to love this boy as a son, and why the hell she starts seeing ghost! Don't own anything except a couple OCs and really this story is just something I decided to work on so it may be good, may be not. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

"Great, just perfect how do I always get dragged into this?" Nanaeve questioned herself as she walked to Dawnstar. Without yet another horse that had died by a dragon, along the way to the Dark Brotherhood she slowed down, hearing footsteps behind her. About ready to draw her blade a voice reached her, "Miss, oh miss don't be alarmed I mean no harm. Really, I just need your help." Nanaeve turned around slowly to see a young boy in a miners outfit standing 2 feet away from her, coming a little closer she could see the boy shivering against the Dawnstar cold. "What is it and where are your parents? They're probably worried sick about you." said Nanaeve worried she'll feel the wrath of the boy's parents, but the boy looked down, like he didn't want her to see his tears. "My father died while at sea, so the crew dropped us off here at Dawnstar, I sell food to the miners here so that I could buy food. But I need help the miners are trapped inside the mines by a group of bandits and a mean orc called Molither Gro-Bogilf the Destroyer, please can you help us." Nanaeve thought for a while wondering what she can do , knowing that she had best get to the Dark Brotherhood or else Nazir will get worried, giving off a sigh she turned to the boy. "I'll help but under two conditions one I have to go somewhere real quick and you're coming with me and two I want to know your name and you have to promise to do what I say. Agree?"

The boy looked up not knowing whether to agree or not till his mind shot an image of the miners stuck in the cave. Giving a quick to nod to Nanaeve, she turned and started walking in a direction he did not know, running up she said," So my names Nanaeve, Dragonborn is not the what I want to hear agree," he gave a quick nod," good so tell me what's your name and don't think I can't tell when someone's lying to me or not." "I'm Alesan but may I ask why you care what my name is so much, I mean thank you for agreeing to help but why do you care?" Nanaeve stopped behind a rock where the secret entrance to the hide out, thinking of how she could explain without suffering from her posttraumatic stress disorder, "It's easier to remember a face but a face is what you see every day, now a name is something because it separates us from those other faces. Now you coming or am I going to say Goodbye?" With that she jumped down the hole that led to her sisters and brothers of darkness and to where she will have to report to her mother.

Along the way Alesan didn't say a word, Nanaeve tried to strike up conversation but he never speak just shake and nod his head. Finally seeing the door the hide out she stopped him, going in front of him she spoke," Listen to me very carefully Alesan, behind that door is a very dangerous ally, usually I would do this be myself, but something told me that I have to get back-up. Now wait here I'm going in there for a moment and when I'm done explaining then I'll send someone to get you ok?" When he gave a quick nod, she didn't know what possessed her but she gave him a tight hug before getting up and walking to the door and opening it leaving him alone in the cave.

Hey everyone this is my first chapter forever writing skyrim though I have done Mass Effect stories, please review and tell me how it is and that's it for now .Adios for Now :).


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh there's our listener, how was the assassination?" Nazir asked as he came up to give me a hug, returning the hug I asked him to take a seat. "Nazir you remember when I first joined the Dark Brotherhood I had to answer the riddle what is life's greatest ignorance? And I answered youth?" Nazir looked close to tears with how much he was laughing" Nazir, I'm serious do you remember? " Nazir just nodded his head still laughing a fit, giving a sigh I sprang the question, "how would you feel if I lead a child down here?" Nazir stops immediately and gives me a "Please, tell me your joking" but when I give him the" I'm soooo sorry look" his face turns bright red with anger and he stands up and starts yelling," Are you INSANE why would you bring a child down here does he or she even know what you do? What we do? You might have just endangered us again is this a leader thing because I ensure you it's getting real old, real fast." He turns around trying to find the child but when he couldn't he turns again but this time to look at me." Nanaeve, where is the child?" His voice started shaking as if he was scared of the answer.

"He's in the escape tunnel, Nazir why do you seem so scared right now it's not like there a troll in there like last time." I laugh as I get up about to walk to the tunnel to get Alesan when Nazir grabbed my hand. I turned and the horror on his face told me that there was a troll living in the tunnel and that it may be after Alesan. This time I yelled, "What the hell? How and why is there a troll living in the tunnel?! Let go Nazir, I have to save Alesan!" After getting free, I ran as hard as I could to the door of the tunnel, opened it and ran to Alesan's hiding spot, to find Alesan still there. Giving a sigh, I kneel down and ask if he was ok, but before he could answer I heard Nazir yell to get down. Jumping over Alesan I felt a whoosh go past my head. Looking up I saw a snow troll right above us screaming at Nazir for throwing a knife at him, before charging. I looked to Alesan to see him shivering and crying, feeling bad I decided to let the Brotherhood take care of the troll, giving Alesan a hug and not letting go, I comforted him, "Shhhhh, its ok I'm here shhhhhh its ok Alesan I'm not letting anything happen ok, shhhh." Rocking back and forth he finally calmed down, until we heard the death cry of the troll signaling it was safe to come out. Helping Alesan up, we saw Nazir and Babette standing over the body of the troll looking satisfied. Until they looked at us and their faces quickly turned into worried ones. Quickly running over Nazir asked," Nanaeve are you and the boy alright? When you two didn't come out of the spot we thought the worse." Babette quickly looked over the boy while Nazir tended to me, "Guys, we're fine. I swear you two worry too much. We ducked right in time so chill ok." But even if they were annoying us, it was still a funny sight that I couldn't resist a good laugh, soon my laugh became contagious because everyone started laughing. Even Alesan was laughing, but all that came to an end when Alesan gave off a big sneeze. "Come on, let's get you inside and get you all warmed up." Offering my hand to Alesan, he looks at it before he took it and we walked inside the Dark Brotherhood Hide out. As so as we were inside Alesan was in awe looking and asking Babette, Nazir, and I tons of questions.

That's when I heard the moan from one of our prisoners. Quickly looking to Alesan I saw that he didn't hear it, looking over to Nazir I signaled him to close the door before Alesan saw. Getting the idea Nazir ran around the corner and out of sight. Turning around I asked Alesan, "Well what do you think? It took a while to get everything like this, but it was worth it." 'It's totally Awesome, I expected people hanging everywhere and you guys torturing them non-stop." Forcing a laugh I replied, "What nooo, that's a…different Dark Brotherhood. WE try to avoid…um…torture as best as we can." Alesan looked to me and said, "Don't be stupid, I may be a child but I know what you do, and I heard the moan. You're not that sneaky." Babette laughed at that while an image of my husband pops into my head making me realize why I acted around him as I did. I pointed him while realizing everything and screamed back," Your just like him, I can't believe I didn't see it before, one's bad enough but two…uh man I forgot again!" With fingers in my hair like I'm about to rip them out, Nazir comes and start explaining what I meant. "She has a husband named Farkas, he's part of the Companions, from what I got many times before he irritates her to no end." Nazir starts laughing until he remembers what I said after. "Nanaeve, what did you forget?" Taking a few steps back I signal for Alesan to stay by Babette while I get ready to run, "Um…Nazir I forgot to mention that I'll be gone a few months because Farkas and some other people will be trying a new training method and I know I said I'll do so jobs for the Brotherhood butI can't miss this as Harbingerr…um Nazir put the knife down. Please, I'm sorry I for…Nazir! Don't! Stop trying to kill meeee AHHHHHH"

**Yep all done, Nazir needs Anger Management classes, I changed t T because I plan on adding some curse words in later chapters. Well that's itfor now if you guys want a twist or a couple you want in then let me know Review PLEASE it would be very nice. Adios for Now :). **


End file.
